Need
by QTrekky
Summary: One of Dexter's kills from his and his victims point of view. Itallisized inner monologue. Pretty descriptive, very violent. DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! Rated M for a reason. Flames Welcome. Oneshot. We don't own Dexter or it's characters!


Lenny: Ah, one of my own. This Dexter is brought to you by my sick, twisted mind and the writing of Jeff Lindsay. This is a fic for after Dearly Devoted Dexter, but it has the inner monologue of the series in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter, Rea does not own Dexter and all the characters and the plot of Dexter belongs to Jeff Lindsay. After all, if I owned Dexter, I would be writing Dexter not Dexter Fanfiction.

Rea: Please enjoy and review.

Summary: One of Dexter's kills from his and his victims point of view. Itallisized inner monologue. Pretty descriptive, very violent. DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! Rated M for a reason. Flames/Critics Welcome. Oneshot.

**_Need_**

_Need. I guess that's really what it is. I need to kill. I need to have that thrill, that drug...and I need it too often to actually kill whoever I want. And I shouldn't...that would be wrong. So I'll kill them. I'll kill him._

**Victim's POV**:

Some sort of plastic was spread out everywhere when I woke up. I was laying on my back, I could tell, but my head was turned to the right. There was plastic and there was...a picture. A picture of a girl about sixteen. But I knew she was sixteen, because I had killed her. She was a great screamer. I remembered having the time of my life shocking her skin, slowly electrocuting her. She screamed, she cried, and her name was Natalie...she had a brother, and a little sister and her mom was single. Natalie loved to sing and dance, but deep down I was sure she wanted to die. By the time I realized she didn't, it was too late. I had already felt her blood on me, so I finished. I finished cutting her and I put the wires in the blood and I shocked her until she died screaming.

I looked a little longer, recognizing the place slowly. This was where I had done it. I had killed Natalie here. And that man too! His picture hung just to the left of Natalie's. He was no fun, but his name was Chris. That boy to my left, he was an excellent kill. Nate. Yah...but not as fun as most of the girls.

They hung all around me, staring at me, jeering. I could hear them saying "It's your turn. Now it's your tun to die, Jimmy." And I realized it for the first time. I was strapped down in my own killing place, helpless.

I was going to die. I looked down my body for the first time, and there he was: He smiled at me like I was a victim. I've given that smile so many times. Brown hair, I think. It was dark.

"Good evening, Mr. Sarch." He said "Do you recognize these people."

"Yes..." I replied. "Every last one."

**Dexter's POV:**

That was nice. No denials, no lies...laid bare before me was the killer himself. No masks. Just two killers.

"Good." I said, pointing at a picture. "Her?"

"Teresa." Sarch smiled. "What soft blood. Great skin, easy screams...you understand."

Yes, yes. I understand. Not the blood...but I understand all the same. I stepped forward with my scalpel, savoring the feeling. It was slower than usual. I gently pressed it to his face, cutting the side. The blood trailed down his cheek onto the plastic. I sighed, closing my eyes. It had been too long. Sarch barely cringed.

"That feel good?" he asked me.

I placed the blood on a slide and closed it. Looking at him, I answered his question. "You know it does. So you know why you're here?" I ask.

"Can't say I do." Sarch said "Unless it's for your own pleasure."

I smiled. "No." I could sense that he was trying to tick me now. Just a replacement for begging for his life.

"What else would you do it for?" Sarch asked.

"You _don't_ remember her?" I pointed at Natalie Ollen. "Or her?" To Ashley Truth.

"Oh, I remember. But if you really are punishing me in some righteous way, don't you think you should hand me over to the police?"

I shook my head. "I can do it better."

"But you can't unless you enjoy it." Sarch said slowly, like he was teaching me.

And he was. "Why?"

"Because if you like it." Sarch said "You can really make me feel it. You will love it so much that you hurt me more than anyone else could. It would sicken them to even _watch _you kill me. But me- I'm interested. How will you do it? Lots of blood? How much pain? Will you do it my way?"

"You want to die?"

"Oh, no. No, I know you won't take a deal, though. I wouldn't." He laughed. "I wouldn't take a deal on this one. Once you shed the blood, once you carve the flesh...it feels too good. And now you can't sop.

"You're right." I told him. "I can't deny, at least not to you, that this is going to be fun. It's been too long since I killed. I need to feel that." I stepped forward, unable to stop myself. Too excited as I talked about what I was about to do. I stabbed the scalpel deep into the flesh and I loved it. It wasn't messy like it sounds, but it was fulfilling instead. Blood poured out, but not as much as you would expect. Sarch screamed and I breathed deeper."I need to kill."

_I need to kill before someone innocent dies. Dies by me. _

Sarch's screaming woke me up. "Shhhh!" I put duck tape over his mouth, something I had so far neglected to do. "What if someone hears you?" I paused to listen, but the chances that someone was outside were incredibly low. "That wasn't right. I could have done that better." I had been sloppy. _Stick to the plan. _But I wanted this to last. Really last. I took the scalpel out slowly I put it in again, this time on the other arm, pushing it deeper every second. My victim writhed and I drank it in. I breathed in so slowly...I savored the pain he felt. It felts so good and I needed the kill so badly.

Pulling the scalpel out again, I placed it on the counter with the blood sample. "I'm afraid that this is coming to an end, Mr. Sarch." I told him, picking up the knife. Sarch shook in pain. Despite his claims of interest, I could feel his fear. I placed the tool slowly against his chest. I love the way my hands work- so steady, even in the most exciting circumstance. Suddenly but slowly, I ran it through Sarch's chest., watching it penetrate the skin and send blood out to drench the body. My knees almost buckled in the pleasure. My hands stayed on the knife. I shivered. And I breathed again. The pleasure of the kill. And the night wasn't even over yet.

_Maybe before now I thought sometimes...if only I didn't think about it...I wouldn't have to do that. I could control it...or find something else. If I wanted to. But no, I can't . I won't and I can't. Because I need it , I need it more than air, more than food- and food is very needed in Dexter's Days. _

_Because it's my ultimate pleasure. Because I'm Dexter._

Rea: (Stares at Lenny.) Sometimes I wonder about you but...alright.

Lenny: Silence, Mortal. Please review.

Rea: Especially if it's out of character in any way. Thanks for reading.


End file.
